<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop Me Now by Background_Foxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214892">Don't Stop Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe'>Background_Foxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets pissy with Dean for failing to continue their physical relationship and Dean has a change of heart.  Fight and fuck short story</p>
<p>Written for Lilu and anyone else who has a Bottom!Sam craving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stop Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what the hell was that?!”</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t happy, but he’d waited until the door to the motel room had shut before aiming his annoyance at his younger brother. Sam glanced carelessly in his direction, eyes narrowed and a stubborn line to his mouth, before he walked to the bed and tossed the bag of supplies onto it with a little crunching-tinkle of metal.</p>
<p>Dean’s blood pressure found a whole new level to rise to.</p>
<p>“Sam!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Sam turned and shot him a look. “We were on a job. I was working. Get off my back, okay?”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t working, that was suicidal,” Dean snapped back. “You didn’t know whether that board was going to take your weight!”</p>
<p>“But it did. So what’s the issue?” Sam folded his arms and drew himself up to his full height, which was always annoying in the middle of a fight. The days were long gone where Dean had the weight advantage in a physical tussle. His teeth set in annoyance.</p>
<p>“The issue is you can’t test things by just crashing into it and hoping for the best!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right. Suicidal charges are your thing. My deepest apologies,” Sam’s expression hadn’t got much better, and Dean was reminded how well his little brother did ‘ice’ when he wanted to. Sweet puppy or scary hellhound, Sam had the whole dog range figured out, and Dean glared at him as his brother sat down to take off his boots and socks.</p>
<p>“If you’d fallen from that height-,”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. You might have noticed.” Sam pulled off a boot with a grunt, and looked for a moment he was going to throw it. “And even if I had, we’d have sorted something out. It’s not as though we don’t have walking healing potions around.”</p>
<p>“You can’t go risking your neck on the off chance an angel is going to turn up and zap you back to health!”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I can. Certainly better than trying to keep to your rules which, I note, you don’t even keep yourself! Who was the one who kicked through the door and ran in without checking?”</p>
<p>“It was a time critical thing,” Dean growled through gritted teeth. Sam looked politely interested, in a ‘fuck you’ type of way.</p>
<p>“Time critical, you say? Well, that’s very convenient.” Sam drawled, and pushed himself up in order to unbutton his shirt. Dean scowled at him for a moment before stalking back to their other supplies and unearthing the bottle of whisky that was stashed for just such an emergency. Family. Who’d have it.</p>
<p>“You need to stop doing it.” Dean waved the bottle toward him irritably.</p>
<p>“Dean, this is a <i>team</i> thing. You don’t make the rules.” The shirt was roughly tugged off and dumped unceremoniously on a chair before the underlying t-shirt also went the same route. Dean scowled harder at him as he poured a shot into a glass, deciding to avoid the immediate temptation of just swigging from the bottle, and frowned.</p>
<p>“Someone’s got to lead and that’s me. And why the hell are you stripping, have you been watching Magic Mike too much here?” </p>
<p>Sam gave him a smile that had nothing to do with fun. “I’m going to have a shower. I have monster goo on me.”</p>
<p>“And you sat in Baby with that?! Could you not have sat on a towel or something?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sitting on a fucking towel, Dean!” Sam threw up his hands in irritation and turned, padding toward the bathroom. Dean scowled again, studying the bruises and marks and scratches down Sam’s back that gave the impression he’d got into a kinky session with some cat-lady. Every day Sam seemed to get that much bigger, as though the workouts were his own personal therapy. Who knew, they probably were. Dean was happy enough with his burgers, pie and bottle of whatever bitter liquid was on offer. </p>
<p>“Want to order me to scrub behind my ears as well?” Sam tossed back just as he slammed the door. Dean growled and took a mouthful of drink, feeling the burning warmth down his throat as he glared at the door. He could hear the water running already, a little background music to his day, and he poured another shot as he flopped back into one of the chairs.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later Sam re-emerged, his hair slicked back giving him an otter appearance, his muscles still slightly damp and wearing a towel that seemed two times too small for his frame. Dean was at least four shots down, slouched a little more as he squinted at the towel. Sam noticed the look and frowned back.</p>
<p>“What now?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“Do I want to know?” Sam had his sulky look on his face as he moved to the bed. “I’m assuming it’s not the good type of thought. You gave up on those a while back.”</p>
<p>Dean hissed something rude through his teeth and took another mouthful of drink. And he knew exactly what Sammy was on about, a point of contention with Sam and another small source of guilt for his sizable collection for Dean. The days when they’d thought they’d not see another night and turned to each other for comfort, taking something further that would have been natural for anyone not directly related to each other. But they were related and despite Sam’s frustration, Dean had resisted after a couple of sessions.</p>
<p>Sitting here, with a belly full of whisky, mind full of frustration and a need to let off steam, and his brother wearing a postal stamp as a loincloth, resistance was pretty damned shaken. </p>
<p>“You know we can’t.” he said finally, and a little roughly.</p>
<p>“Can’t? Weren’t you the one yelling about how ‘can’t’ didn’t exist and, I quote, ‘people weren’t fucking trying hard enough’?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “This is a ‘won’t’ situation, Dean.”</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t.” Dean took another mouthful and mumbled into the glass.</p>
<p>“Because we’re just models of appropriate behaviour and observers of laws!” Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Dean, the list of stuff we’ve done could put an encyclopedia to shame. Out of everything, sleeping with my brother is pretty low on the list for confessional.”</p>
<p>Dean growled and sank back a little more in his chair, still watching Sam as he did so. The motel was old and creaky around the joints, but one of the added benefits of yet another crap location was a relatively low light that added a bit of warmth to it. It was damned flattering to Sam’s skin, turning an already golden brown into an obscene invitation, and Dean picked up the bottle to pour another shot. </p>
<p>His brother had picked up on his indecision, because Sam was an asshole like that. His eyes had narrowed in thought, before a small grin played in the corner of Sam’s mouth. Needless to say, said asshole was more than happy to add to Dean’s current woes; cocking his head slightly to one side, Sam calmly pulled off the towel and began to dry his hair with it, a deliberate act to ensure that Dean’s view was perfect.</p>
<p>“Bitch.” Dean muttered into the glass. Sam’s grin grew a little wider and more wolfish, and this was yet another example of Sam deliberately winding him up. It was blatantly obvious that Sam didn’t think there was any chance of Dean actually doing anything, just as it was blatantly obvious that this made Sam frustrated as hell. That was fucking annoying in itself. Dean didn’t cope well with dares, especially when it was right in front of him and likely to be dangled for the rest of the damned evening.</p>
<p>Hair sufficiently ruffled, Sam tossed the towel onto the bed and stood a little like a pirate, legs apart and arms folded across his chest. Dean eyed him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Still nervous, huh?”</p>
<p>“This is objection, not nervousness.” the glass was waggled in Sam’s direction. “Get it right.”</p>
<p>“Dean, when have you <i>ever</i> worried about being the good boy? Dad’s not here.” Sam cricked his neck and then slowly, deliberately, unfolded his arms and slid one hand from a nipple down across his ridiculously flat stomach to stroke over his own length that was already beginning to grow. Dean growled softly.</p>
<p>“Cut it out.”</p>
<p>“It is possible to look somewhere else,” Sam was toying with him.</p>
<p>“Sammy, if you don’t stop I swear I’m gonna …,” Dean wasn’t sure where he was going with that, but he was definitely gonna do it. Whatever it was. Sam waited politely.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sam's eyes flashed determinedly. “Come and make me.”</p>
<p>Dean was about to say something rude when his attention was captured by Sam’s hand beginning to move again, running his fingertips along the growing shaft and groaning softly as Sam’s thumb circled over the sensitive tip. Dean readjusted his position on the chair and finished the drink, slamming the glass back onto the desk sharply. Sam glanced carelessly in his direction before slowly closing his eyes and giving out a low, dramatic moan of sensation that managed to hit Dean’s inner workings and cause an aching throb to start up like some sort of erotic drumbeat. </p>
<p>And worse? All of this was still a mocking tease from Sam who clearly didn’t think Dean would do anything at all. </p>
<p>Fuck that.</p>
<p>There was another type of pleasure as Dean stood from the chair and stalked across the room, seeing his brother’s eyes open in faint confusion that grew to uncertainty as a clearly fucked off Dean approached. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean didn’t want to hear it, shoving him back against a thankfully close by wall as they glared at each other, seemingly centimeters apart.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sammy? You <i>really</i> want me to make you?” </p>
<p>Sam’s eyes scanned his own, still wary but with a clear underlying interest. “Dean, we both know you haven’t got the balls for this,” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve got the balls.” Dean snapped back, thought about it, and then winced internally. Seriously didn’t come out as impressively as he was planning. Sam chuckled softly, pressing forward until their chests were touching, his brother’s mouth a breath away from his own, and this was like ordering your own damned torture. </p>
<p>“Then prove it.” Sam breathed, still that flash of challenge in his eyes and a cocky smile that his brother had probably learned from him at some point, and Dean was past caring. Growling softly he pushed back, pinning his little brother against the wall firmly as Dean’s body pressed hard against Sam’s cock and his mouth met Sam’s fiercely.</p>
<p>Challenge accepted.</p>
<p>It took less of a second for Sam to realise what was going on, his brother responding as hungrily as Dean as their mouths fought for dominance, kissing, licking and generally trying to claim power. The taste of Sam’s mouth was just as he remembered, almost sweet, his kiss strong but not slobbery and Dean found himself deepening the kiss almost automatically. His hands seized hold of Sam’s and raised them above his head, pinning them to the wall as Dean had to break off the kiss in order to give them both time to recover. Panting, he glared at Sam’s pleased look coming from the other way before Dean dipped his head and bit at his brother’s neck.</p>
<p>And Sam was behaving himself far too well. Dean hesitated just as he felt Sam’s leg press against him, deliberately aimed at Dean’s already aching and hard groin and he fought back the groan in his throat. Damn, that was good, and that was just an application of force with no real finesse at all. And that was also Sam trying to steal back control, the asshole that he was.</p>
<p>Growling in warning, Dean shifted his hips back and bent his head, sucking one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth and nipping his teeth over the sensitive nub. The little jerk of Sam’s body and the resultant curse was music to his ears, an addictive type of music, and Dean allowed Sam’s body to settle before he ran his tongue around said nipple whilst simultaneously pressing against the heat between Sam’s legs.</p>
<p>And now his brother was flustered, and that was exactly what Dean wanted to see. He raised his head and smirked at the intense need and frustration such a short space away, Sam’s eyes a mixture of different emotions from sulky to hungry to angry to pleased and then back again.</p>
<p>“You okay, Sammy?” Dean purred and then yelped as Sam’s knee slammed him firmly in the groin.</p>
<p>“Real good, Dean, thanks for asking,” grinned back his brother. Dean scowled, slightly out of breath as he glared back, before capturing his brother’s mouth in a fierce kiss once again. </p>
<p>“I am going to fuck you so damned hard you’re not gonna be able to walk for days,” he snarled in Sam’s ear. His brother laughed.</p>
<p>“Promises, promises.” he breathed back and then added some weight to suddenly flip their positions. Dean found himself pinned against the wall, the breath knocked from his body for a moment, before he grinned and flipped them again with a hard thud. <br/>“Y’gonna do what you’re told or face the consequences,” </p>
<p>“Oh, the drama.” Sam put on a melodramatic voice, before grinning back at him. “Do you even know what the consequences are, or are you going to make it up as you go along?”</p>
<p>“That’s called improvisation. It’s a skill.” Dean pressed against Sam’s body again, hard enough to hear a soft groan vibrate through him as Sam eagerly tried to get as much contact as possible.</p>
<p>“It’s called ‘unable to plan’.” he panted softly, still with that grin on his face, and Dean had a sudden urge to smack it out of him. Well, he said sudden. The desire to whack Sam on occasion was something that was at least five years old, and said desire increased as his brother wriggled slightly, sending sparks through Dean’s body to add to his already painful need.</p>
<p>“Okay. Bed.” Dean’s eyes flashed hungrily. Sam grinned at him and gasped as Dean moved slightly away only to squeeze Sam’s crotch as he did so. Giving a well meaning grumble and a look, Sam padded the few paces to the bed as Dean stripped quick enough to risk friction burns. He glanced up to see his brother staring at him with the hungry expression of one that hadn’t seen a good meal in days, and grinned back at him. Well, it was good to know he wasn’t the only one suffering here. </p>
<p>“Lube.” he instructed. Sam paused and frowned slightly, thinking on that.</p>
<p>“Uh. I think there’s some in my duffle bag, end pocket.” </p>
<p>Dean blinked. “<i>Think</i>?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I haven’t needed it in a while! If you’d said you were feeling horny I’d have stocked up on god near everything,” Sam protested. Dean huffed softly and went to investigate, crouching down and rooting around with his hand for the rogue tube.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, it’s your ass on the line.”</p>
<p>“I like it rough, you know that.” </p>
<p>“Unless I find this lube then that’s not going to be a choice,” Dean grumbled, still rooting around. “Damn, Sam, you’ve got everything but a kitchen sink in here!”</p>
<p>“I would have had that too but I couldn’t find a plumber.” Sam replied solemnly, then laughed. “Fuck sake, Dean, it’s not exactly some obscure ritual. Grab the little bottle. Failing that, we’ll go for spit,”</p>
<p>“Spit?!” Dean looked up, horrified. “You’re disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Me? Shall we go through the things you like in bed?” Sam looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Dean made a dismissive sound and pulled out a small bottle that he’d originally dismissed as hand sanitiser, a bottle with a slightly sticky, wet feeling on the outside that suggested that a few drops had escaped. He glanced at it carefully.</p>
<p>“Not much left.” Dean glanced up at him. Sam looked unrepentant and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I used it with the dildo.”</p>
<p>“You used it with the <i>what</i>?!” Dean looked scandalised. Sam grinned at him cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Don’t start looking for it, I got rid of it a few weeks back. It got damaged.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened at the implications. “<i>How</i>?!”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled again and slowly but deliberately bent over on the bed, shifting his hips gently to encourage him. And Dean was feeling pretty encouraged, even with the mystery of the damaged dildo hanging over him. Popping the bottle lid with a practised finger, Dean poured what he could out of the bottle - shit, it really wasn’t that full - and positioned himself behind Sam. Two slicked fingers slid along Sam’s ass-crack, his brother helpfully widening his legs and bending over a little more as Dean smeared as much of the liquid as he could over his brother’s tight opening. </p>
<p>“Might have to add some spit along the way,” he muttered to himself. Sam chuckled breathlessly and then made another groaning noise as Dean gently flicked his fingers over sensitive skin. Well, it was now or never. Flickering turned into a circling movement, fingers moving the liquid in a clockwise manner around the rim and Dean grinning to himself at the soft noises his brother was making. Sam always was happy to show he was pleased, a rich cat purr of happiness mixed with the occasional gasp, yelp or growl depending on what was being performed at the time.</p>
<p>The gasp-hiss was chosen as Dean’s finger paused at the very entrance, waiting for a moment before slowly pressing into the tight heat. He could feel Sam trying to relax, but that was an uphill struggle; man was <i>tight</i>, muscles solid and fighting intrusion, and Dean paused for a moment before pushing deeper into the velvet warmth.</p>
<p>“Thought you said you were training your ass with a dildo,” he murmured. Sam let out a gasp-laugh at that.</p>
<p>“Apparently my ass isn’t the obedient type.” he murmured back.</p>
<p>“Sounds about right for this family.” Dean observed, and rested again with his finger fully inserted into his brother’s form. Sam dipped his head and continued his breathing exercises, and Dean waited until his brother had it a little more under control before beginning to thrust the finger slowly in and out of Sam’s body. It was slow going at first but growing in speed as the muscle took the hint, and Dean began to make small circling motions deep within him, both for sensation and the need to widen him before any extra fingers got involved. Sam was groaning softly, his cock clearly hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum as he forced himself to stay still.</p>
<p>“Still want to pretend you don’t do this sort of thing?” Sam commented about Dean’s technique, and Dean made a soft dismissive noise. Okay, so he knew what he was doing, so sue him. The act was never the problem.</p>
<p>A second finger added to the first, and Sam’s back arched a little more as Dean pressed them deeper inside him. A soft keening noise, and man, Sam was going to be a damned orchestra once Dean’s cock took its place. And that was a .. well, a pretty damned good thought, although not one to broadcast across the country. </p>
<p>The fingers slowly thrust in and out, building up a small rhythm until Dean could feel his brother relax against him; a moment later and Dean had added a corkscrewing movement to his hand, the slightest of twists to increase the amount that Sam could take and he could feel his little brother’s legs trembling with the effort to stay put. </p>
<p>“Still good?” he purred softly, 99% sure the answer was ‘fuck, yes’, but wanting to examine that rogue 1% just in case of second thoughts. Needless to say that was a waste of time. Sam glanced over his shoulder impatiently, a lock of brown hair falling over his features and his eyes not bothering to hide his need. Dean chuckled and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay then.” he murmured, and began to pick up the speed again. Sam made another moaning groan and lowered his head once again, a little movement from his hips that suggested he was trying to add to the impact. </p>
<p>“Dean.” he panted. “Now.”</p>
<p>Dean’s lips pursed. “You ain’t fully-,”</p>
<p>“Don’t care. Like it rough. <i>Now</i>.”</p>
<p>There was a soft, unimpressed noise and Dean slowly withdrew his fingers, aiming a hard slap across Sam’s tense ass and earning himself a yelp of surprise from his brother.</p>
<p>“You get to give orders when you’re on top, we clear?” he instructed, and then grabbed the bottle to get some more lube. More lube failed. Dean groaned. “Ah, fuck. We’re out of slippy stuff.”</p>
<p>“Dean, I really, <i>really</i> don’t care.” Sam whined. “There’s some mayo in a packet over there if you’re really bothered. Came with the burger.”</p>
<p>Dean was feeling the pressure as much as Sam, but the circumstance suggested that a brief incredulous pause at that suggestion was entirely justified. Sam made a growling noise and shifted his hips again pointedly.</p>
<p>“<i>Dean</i>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on,” Dean ended up running his hand over Sam’s cock to collect his pre-cum before smearing it over his own. Not ideal by any stretch of the imagination but at least he wasn’t diving in dry, and he paused to give Sam another smack on the ass primarily because it was fun and it made Sam make a little grunt noise of both desire and irritation. </p>
<p>Sam was also in the wrong position. Dean looked at him critically for a moment before calmly grabbing hold of Sam’s hips and dragging him where he wanted him, poised closer to the edge of the bed. There was another little impatient look thrown over Sam’s shoulder but Dean didn’t care, and based on the way his brother widened his legs and took hold of the bed with his hands he was pretty sure Sam was just making noises himself. </p>
<p>Mayo. Jesus wept.</p>
<p>Taking a deeper breath, Dean pulled Sam closer, lining his brother up with his achingly hard cock and feeling the welcome pressure against the tip as he pressed against the already slightly abused hole. And this was it, back to the thing he’d sworn off a while ago, and yet it felt as natural as picking up an old hobby. His fingers tightened in Sam’s skin for a moment, welcoming the anticipation and feeling his brother tensing before he finally, slowly, began to press in.</p>
<p>...and fuck, Sam was still tight. Dean bit down on his lip and concentrated, trying not to give in to the pull of impatience, but it was crazy hard when Sam’s body was so strong against his own that the sensations were going into overdrive. And that was without Sam’s performance as well; his muscular body was pure statue worthy as it was, but it was the noises that drove Dean nuts. The soft whimpers, the muttered curses, the way that Sam seemed to be uncertain whether to push into Dean’s hardness or immediately flee away from what was almost certainly going to be a tight, stinging but satisfying pain. Every time Dean paused he could hear Sam’s breathing, hard, fast and making it sound like they were in a very odd version of a marathon, but after a few seconds it was always Sam who pushed on first, demanding but vulnerable at the same time.</p>
<p>Within a short time he was fully sheathed inside Sam’s tight, trembling body, and this was possibly one of the most perfect spots in the world. Dean’s hand slipped around to Sam’s front and gently began to stroke him, an immediate cry at first before Sam began to shift his own hips in encouragement. After a few moments he felt Sam’s hand join his own, and grinned. Oh, no. </p>
<p>“Stop that. Hands on the bed.” It was the kinky FBI.</p>
<p>“But-,” Sam whined, and it was the sound of a small child not allowed to stay up past bedtime to watch a tv show. </p>
<p>“Hands on the bed or we call it off and go order some pizza,” it was an empty threat but fun. Sam grumbled softly and removed his hand back to the bed, deliberately jamming his hips back hard to get Dean even deeper and ruining his voice. Fuck, Sam was even managing to squeeze with his internal muscles, and that had to be illegal somewhere.</p>
<p>But his own impatience had a limit. Dean slowly began to move, cautious at first to allow Sam to adjust to the larger size but building up speed as he did so. And this was good, this was <i>great</i>, Dean’s eyes flickering closed as the sensations continued to build. His fingers had already hooked a great spot on Sam’s hips, guiding them back to meet the thrusts until he was pounding hard enough that his muscles were feeling it already. </p>
<p>There was no need to check on Sam’s current happiness. He was pretty sure that his own maximum speed and strength were almost too slow for his brother, who was moving with him as much as humanly possible. Dean was buried as deep as he could go at each thrust, the impact a sturdy slapping sound and intensity almost that of a punishment.</p>
<p>In fact, it was getting too easy. Dean grinned to himself, feeling the sweat on his brow and suspecting the sheen on his body would be very similar to the whining body of Sam, and pulled out entirely. </p>
<p>“-the fuck?!” Sam was not impressed, but his complaint was put on hold as Dean calmly grabbed his hip again and forced him over onto his back. Sam blinked up at him, confused for a moment, before getting the message and grabbing hold of one of the pillows within arms reach to toss down to Dean.</p>
<p>A few seconds later and pillow was installed, Sam’s wriggling body propped at a better angle, and Sam was just about to complain when Dean lined himself up again and pushed back into a distinctly more welcoming body easily.</p>
<p>Oh, and this was a damned good angle. Sam’s head tipped back, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed already as Dean filled him again. The whine was perfect, a sexy little noise that was pleading and pain and pleasure all mixed in together, and Dean really, <i>really</i> wanted to hear that a lot.</p>
<p>When he started to move he discovered it was even better, and he hadn’t even realised that was physically possible. Sam cried out softly at the first thrust, his eyes opening in shock, and the noises began to increase in intensity as Dean began to refine his thrust. Oh yeah, he recognised that little noise, that was the noise of a man suddenly having really sensitive internal points of his body poked hard, and the intensity was clearly more than Sam was able to handle without squirming.</p>
<p>“... fuck… ngh… shit.. uh!....” little words, over and over, mumbled in Sam’s gasps for breath, and Dean deliberately and slightly sadistically focused on homing in on the best angle for the reaction. Little to the left… too far, little bit back.. Careful… careful…. <i>there!</i></p>
<p>One more thrust at full intensity and Sam legitimately howled, his eyes wide and unseeing as his body shuddered against Dean’s thrust that aimed happily and unforgivingly against his prostate. Dean would have grinned more at the way his brother’s hands scrabbled against the bed as though trying to find some way to help against the intense pleasure that slammed through him, but he was having enough problems of his own; Sam’s body had gripped against him so hard that Dean lost his breath, forcing himself not to come, had to stay focused, <i>focused</i>-</p>
<p>-oh, fuck it. Literally.</p>
<p>Another two thrusts and Sam was howling again, and Dean was pretty much there with him. The last thrust pushed him over, the need and pleasure building up higher and higher until he was utterly lost. Dean’s back arched, his body all but freezing as though an angel had decided that was the perfect time to play around with time before he shuddered into such a strong release that for a moment he was almost blind.</p>
<p>Panting and feeling aches in every part of his body, Dean refocused his gaze on Sam who was grinning at him in sleepy pleasure.</p>
<p>“Nice to know I was right,” Sam was in pure smug mode. Dean huffed, slowly and gingerly pulling out of Sam’s body and stopping his brother’s next remark dead as he bent down to run his tongue along Sam’s still hard cock. The next word screeched to halt, Sam whimpering like a lost puppy as Dean’s tongue lazily explored, lapping against the hard member and then delicately circling the tip of his tongue around the rim of Sam’s cockhead. </p>
<p>“...fuck…,” Sam’s head had fallen back again, his hand now resting in Dean’s hair as Dean gave him several large puppy dog licks against the sensitive tip. Fingers tightened in a pleasure-pain type of way as Dean slowly slid his mouth over the tip, feeling a little smug himself at Sam’s whine of pleasure. How long had it been since he’d taken someone’s cock in his mouth? Couldn’t remember, but it was all coming back to him, and Dean suckled on it eagerly like it was his favourite lollipop.</p>
<p>Needless to say it didn’t take long at all; Dean had just settled into a rhythm, his hand beginning to stroke along the length his mouth wasn’t happy about accepting when the whimpering found a new level and Sam seemed to lock up.</p>
<p>“.. Dean.. gonna..,” there was a gasped warning but Dean didn’t care about that, adding a little more suction to his target and suddenly feeling the warm, somewhat icky wetness flood his mouth. Swallowing automatically, Dean licked his lips and pulled up, giving Sam a cocky grin as he did so.</p>
<p>A sweaty, exhausted Sam looked up at him incredulously. “You swallowed?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. Spitting’s rude.” Dean replied solemnly, then laughed and flopped onto the bed next to him. His arm rested across Sam’s body, pulling him closer and was pleased to feel a kiss being pressed against his cheek as he did so. Sam groaned softly, and nuzzled closer, a happy little sigh as he did so.</p>
<p>“Your breath smells of drink.” he murmured softly.</p>
<p>“Probably because of the alcohol,” Dean agreed, unrepentant and cheerful. “Your come tastes faintly of pineapple.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam squirmed, his voice a murmur. “Mm. Probably the pizza,”</p>
<p>“You put pineapple on pizza?! Now that really is obscene.” Dean chuckled and nuzzled up against him again. “If we can keep up the fruit flavouring I can claim you as a health cocktail.”</p>
<p>“If you try to insert a little umbrella in me anywhere I am going to be pissed,” Sam warned, giving Dean a little tug upwards. “And can we get a bit more on this bed? I’m about to fall off.”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause to relocate before they curled up together in a sleepy pile. Sam made a soft grunting noise.</p>
<p>“Probably should have another shower.” he didn’t make any move to carry out this suggestion. Dean yawned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s just roll around in our own filth for a bit.” Showers were an annoyance but necessary; he didn’t want to look downward but he felt definitely sticky from all manner of things. Still, this was the blissful time, and he wasn’t going to miss it for the world. Also he was lazy as hell, but blissful was more romantic.</p>
<p>“So… enjoy yourself?” Sam nuzzled up to him.</p>
<p>“Nah, hated every minute.” Dean grinned back and oofed as a hand thwapped him on the chest. “Yeah. Okay. It has its appeal. But,” he added. “If we do this, you can’t do any more of your suicide runs.”</p>
<p>“I make no promises.”</p>
<p>“I <i>mean</i> it, Sammy. No dangerous risks or no cock up your ass.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Dean rubbed his eye with the back of the less messy hand.</p>
<p>“Ah, man, we’re properly fucked.” he commented. Sam grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it could be worse.”</p>
<p>And that, Dean had to concede, was definitely true.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>